As Dawn Fades to Dusk
by InterpretiveFruit
Summary: Living in Bavaria, Germany, life was simple for Jolanka Abendroth. Well at least until she heard the word 'mutant' cross the doctors lips... until her parent threw her out, claiming that she was a monster... Until HE took interest in her cursed powers. Now, Jolan must repair the damage to her soul and learn to survive in this strange new world that defies reality itself. Kurt/OC


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC Jolan. All other characters are property of Marvel.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fan fiction EVER. Ive never written anything like this before... nor shown any of my writing to anyone. So if at times my grammar is out-of-wack and my spelling is similar to a kindergartener's, I apologize. I'll most likely be posting a chapter every month. Yea, I know its slow, but I'm an extremely slow writer and I want to make sure everything is perfect before I post it. I hope you enjoy my story and please leave a review! I could definitely use some helpful feedback. And now... on with the story!

**Chapter 1:** **Prologue- Where to Lay Your Faith**

Location: HOF BAVARIA, GERMANY Time: 11:00 PM

An icing agony shot up through her feet as they pounded against the rocky soil. Using the crescent moon as a guide, the lone girl raced across the dense forest. Conversely… she wasn't truly alone. Her pursuers were drawing close: ten armed men just yards away. The girl, 18 years of age, was certain she could feel their warm breaths on the back of her neck. Time seemed to drain on as both the girl and her pursuers wondered how much longer this could last. The girl was growing tired as her feet slowly turned to stone and her heart skipped every other beat. The men… were growing tired from chasing the agile girl for three hours strait.

Just in time, an open clearing became visible through the thick vegetation. All eyes widened in response.

"vis is mine chance," the girl thought.

"Finally," the men mentally sighed.

One after another, the girl and her pursuers broke into the open field, only to be faced with another group of slightly more "unusual" people. In front of them stood a man with metal knives extending from his hands, a white haired woman with pale white eyes, A tall man with red tinted goggles, and a blue skinned man with a devil like tail.

"Just ven I sought—gasp- my life –gasp- kouldn't –gasp- get any vorse.." the girl whispered in-between lay bored breaths.

The girl, for once in her life, was torn. She had two options: go back to die in the hands of the bounty hunters or… step forward to die in the hands of mutants. Both did not seem very pleasing.

"Leave the girl alone," commanded the white haired woman as she began to hover and lightning sparked from inside her

The obvious leader of the men stepped forward, gun in hand. "In your dreams freaks," he taunted, "she's ours and were not leaving here without her."

"I don't think you know who you dealing with bub," the clawed mutant bitterly jabbed.

The goggle man spoke next: "Nightcrawler, you get the girl. Storm and Wolverine, help me deal with the humans." He spewed the last word as if it were poison—a burden to cross his tongue.

All at once, the clearing sprung into action. Sulphur smoke erupted from were the blue mutant stood as bounty hunters open fired on both the mutants and the girl. The girl herself could barely register the commotion around her. Some bounty hunters seemed to be knocked down by beams of red light, while others seemed to be fried with enough electricity just to make them pass out. Well... at least it seemed like they were unconscious; The girl did not know, nor did she care to stay long enough to find out. What was more concerning to her at that moment was the blue arms and two fingered hands encircling her body. Before she could duck from the embrace, a blue smoke cloud emitted from the devil like mutant enveloped them both. They reappeared in an identical cloud at the opposite side of the clearing, a couple paces away from an enormous black jet.

"vaah..?" the girl tried to speak before she was cut off by her captor…

"You komen vis us and I promise no harm vill kome to you"

"How…. How kan I know you shpeak das truth?" she panted. All the girl got in response was pleading, bright yellow eyes, and a slight tug on her arm in the direction of the jet. That was enough for her…she could see truth radiating from those golden orbs. The girl gave into the pull and let her captor… well now escort… lead her quickly up the jet's loading ramp. As the blue mutant directed her to a chair he spoke softly…

"Please siten sie down. I vill shtart zee jet and zee others vill be here shtortly"

"Vait…" she called, extending a scrawny, yet delicate arm out from her chest. "Who are you?"

"I am Kurt Wagner, but in zee Munich Circus I vas know as zee Incredible Nightcrawler," he said with a slight smirk… "and vee…vee are zee X-Men. No harm vill kome to you," he repeated, "I promise".

As soon as Knightcrawler's back turned to the girl, panic swept up through her body. She didn't realize it before, but he reminded her of the safety of her home… if she could call it that anymore. Without his golden gaze on her, the size of the jet suddenly became impending. The girl curled in her fading violet limbs tightly as she stiffened against the chair. She heard footsteps approaching from behind and as a reflex, the girl pressed herself further into the slightly cushioned chair-back. One, two, three footsteps, she counted… It must be the rest of the x-men. Mentally the girl released a sigh and let her body physically relaxed. By then all of the violet (a side effect of stress or use of her powers) had left her skin. "Vye do I feel so komfortable around zem?" she thought as the three mutants approached her. The single woman spoke first…

"Hello young one, my name is Ororo, but you may call me Storm. This is Logan, also known as Wolverine." She said pointing to the man with the long sliver claws. As Ororo spoke, Logan's claws receded back into his knuckles. The girls eyes widened in response…

"Relax kido," Logan teased, "that's_ probably_ the only place the spikes come out."

Not understanding that Logan was joking, the girl's widened eyes started to tremble.

"Logan, stop messing with her," the goggled man ordered, "can't you see that your just scaring her even more." With that said, the goggled man turned and spoke directly to the girl: "I apologize for Wolverine's behaviour; he usually isn't aloud on rescue missions. I'm Scott by the way, but you can also call me Cyclops." As the goggled man spoke, he reached a hand out towards the girl, prompting her to shake it. The girl was reluctant to make contact but she soon took the man's hand in greeting.

"Dee jet is ready for flight Ororo," Nightcrawler spoke as he re-entered the passenger cabbing, flashing a quick worried glance at the girl.

"Thank you Kurt"

"Bitte, gern geschehen," the blue mutant graciously replied with a slight bow. He, along with the other X-men proceeded to take their seats. Ororo made her way to the flight control room as Logan turned toward the girl once more.

"You might want to buckle up sweetheart, this is going to be a _**long**_ ride"


End file.
